


Pirates Ahoy

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [14]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drunk aliens, F/M, Gen, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: It was Halloween at the wild pony and Max and Liz had decided to dress as matching pirates for the annual Halloween party. Max was in loose black pants with a white ruffled button up shirt, eyepatch and plastic sword. Liz was in random items she had put together with Rosa at the thrift store and a red bandana wrapped around her head with large hoop earrings. It was Liz’s turn to be designated driver so Max was getting his drink on. He had been drinking the spiked punch in the punch bowl in between beers.“This is really good.” Max sipped his 5th cup of fruit punch.“Max! You know that is half rum right?” Liz shook her head. He was going to be a handful tonight.
Relationships: Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Time After Time: A Roswell New Mexico Alternate Era AU Event





	Pirates Ahoy

It was Halloween at the wild pony and Max and Liz had decided to dress as matching pirates for the annual Halloween party. Max was in loose black pants with a white ruffled button up shirt, eyepatch and plastic sword. Liz was in random items she had put together with Rosa at the thrift store and a red bandana wrapped around her head with large hoop earrings. It was Liz’s turn to be designated driver so Max was getting his drink on. He had been drinking the spiked punch in the punch bowl in between beers. 

“This is really good.” Max sipped his 5th cup of fruit punch.

“Max! You know that is half rum right?” Liz shook her head. He was going to be a handful tonight. 

“Is it? Arg, let me see your booty!” Max snarled dramatically, poking Liz in the side with his plastic sword. 

“Max!” Liz laughed at his joke. He was being ridiculous. He had definitely had too much of the rum punch. 

“Let me sweep your poop deck” he bargained, trying to stay in character.

“Don’t touch me chocolate starfish.” Liz tried to talk like a pirate but she couldn’t pull it off like he could. She ended up sounding more like a leprechaun. It helped if you were a little tipsy when you spoke like a pirate and she wasn’t there yet. “Uhm, Arg.” 

“Ever?” Max pouted. He didn’t actually know what he would do if he talked her into it, but it was a game they played. It was a weird type of foreplay.

“Well… maybe for your birthday.” Liz hummed.

“Really?!” 

“No. Have you seen the size of that thing?” She rolled her eyes at him. “We will definitely need all hands on deck later though.” She winked at him. They would role play when they got home. No point wasting a perfectly good costume.

Max’s lower lip started to quiver and tears filled his eyes. “I just love you so much. So much. You know that right?”

“I do. Oh, Max. No more punch for you. And avoid Michael. You know he gets squirrely when you start declaring your love for him.” Liz played with her earrings nervously. Max was emotional normally but liquor was like pouring gasoline on it. 

Rosa walked by dressed as a black goth unicorn and Max perked up. “Rosa! I’m so glad you’re here and doing well. I don’t know what we would do without you.” Max sniffled and a tear ran down his cheek. “You were worth dying for.”

Rosa just gaped at him. “Uh. Thanks. I need to be over there.” Rosa sidestepped them and moved across the room to hang out with Maria. She was allergic to strong emotions.

“Everyone is leaving me.” Max pouted. His eyes were so sad Liz couldn’t handle it. 

“Babe, why don’t we go home and snuggle?” Liz tried to placate him. They headed towards the exit and Liz saw Isobel over her shoulder. Liz made a drinking motion then tilted her head at Max and then the door. Isobel smirked and nodded. She would tell everyone they had left. 

“Liz, the sun always hits you just right. How do you do that?” Max stared at his girlfriend in wonder. Liz tried not to laugh at him. 

“Just special I guess.”


End file.
